Mistakes
by Xetton
Summary: Chung's urges take over and he makes the biggest mistake of his life. He rapes Eve…


**Another story inspired by a H-Manga.**

**Cover Image by 01Accelerator10**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Add: Mastermind**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes<strong>

"…Eve…I'm sorry…"

"…It's alright."

Chung's hips thrust at a steady pace, his member deep inside Eve.

He grunted and panted, grabbing her hips tightly as once again he releases a heavy load into her. He had lost track of how many times he came inside her, but each and every time he couldn't get enough.

His gaze focused on her chest. Her small breasts were so cute to him. His member, still inside her, grew erect once more.

He resumed his thrusts, he heard her breathing pick up again and occasional moans as he did.

However, he refused to look up towards her face, in her eyes. If Chung had to pick the one thing about her body that attracted him the most, it was her golden eyes which always sparked intense feelings inside him.

The reason why he couldn't look her was due to guilt. He had barged into her room while she was resting and furiously took her.

She resisted, she yelled for him to stop and she tried to push him away but he overpowered her.

Eventually, Eve just became limp while Chung took out his sexual desire on her.

But despite his heinous actions, deep down inside him, he loved her. He wasn't sure for how long only that he felt that way for too long. His body enjoyed each and every thrust into her yet his heart ached knowing that he hurting Eve.

His eyes became glassy, not from the pleasure of intercourse but from the guilt eating away at him from inside.

"I'm sorry…Eve…I'm so sorry…"

Throughout the entire time, he kept apologizing. He apologized when he broke her door down. He apologized when he pinned her down onto the bed. He apologized when he tore off her clothes. And he continued to apologize as he raped her.

But no matter how many times he said it, it did nothing to ease his heart.

Out of the top of his vision, he could see her shift her head. The very motion made him hate himself even more as he accelerated the rate and intensity of his thrusts.

"…It's alright…" Eve weakly replied.

After she had stopped saying no, she would respond with that line after he had apologized. Hearing her soft tender voice sounding so hurt and weak made him yell in agony.

His hips bucked and he grabbed hold of Eve as he released another load inside her.

He could hear soft cries from her as his semen filled her.

"I'm sorry Eve…"

And thus, Chung spent the rest of the night continuing to rape Eve…

* * *

><p>Chung held an ice pack to his bruised cheek. He looked towards his right, his good friend and leader of the group, Elsword, sat looking worriedly at him. To his left, Raven sat a bit farther away from him than Elsword was sitting. And in front of him was Add who just snickered at the whole situation.<p>

The group had found out what had happened. Aisha had slapped him and she and Rena were about to kill him if they weren't restrained by the boys.

All the male members of the group sat outside, Chung regretted the whole thing and the girls definitely did not want him to go near Eve.

"Why did you do it?" His red-headed friend asked. There was no hate his voice, only curiosity.

Everyone in the group aside from Eve, knew about Chung's feelings for her. When they found out what had happened, most of them couldn't believe that he would do such a thing.

Chung just shook his head and buried his face in his hand. He had not only betrayed Eve, but the rest of his friends as well.

"I don't know…" Was all he said in reply. The three males just shook their heads.

"Well, at least you didn't hurt her or anything. I still need her for my research and stuff." Add commented. He earned a glare from Raven but he ignored it.

"So what's the big deal, you love her and then you made out with her. That should be a win-win." He continued.

"It's not that simple." Raven interjected. He turned his look towards Chung.

"He betrayed her and himself by raping her." His gaze was now a hateful glare, directed towards Chung.

"Raven!" Elsword yelled. While he thought the same, he didn't want to rub it into Chung's face.

"Chung is our friend. He loves Eve...I just want to understand what happened."

Chung raised his face out from his palm, he first looked towards Elsword then at the other two. Sitting up straight he sighed. The boys could see dried tears from in his eyes.

"After everyone else left that day…I just got to thinking it was just me and Eve, alone in the house." Chung lips formed a smile but it quickly turned into a frown.

"I just started thinking about doing…romantic stuff with her and…" He started to quiver as the events of that night flash backed into his head.

"You do realize that there is such a thing called masturbation." Add commented out of the blue.

Elsword and Raven gave him an annoyed glance at his comment but again, he ignored them.

"If you didn't want to rape her, you should of just enjoyed your hand instead of her body."

Now Elsword and Raven gave Add a hateful glance. They weren't sure why he making light of what happen but the two looked at Chung as he bowed his head in acceptance.

"I tried, I always do. But that day was different…I was doing it in my room but I just wanted more…I just wanted to feel how soft she was and I…" He stopped not wanting to go any further.

Raven scooted closer to him, placing his normal hand on his shoulder.

"Chung, you are not beyond redemption. Believe me, I know." He took a deep breath as he started to recall his time before the Elgang.

"You can atone for what you did. I'm sure Eve will forgive you as long as you stay true to yourself."

Raven's words only partly reached him.

Chung buried his face into his hands once more. He pondered what he should do. He wanted to believe Raven yet it was his own weak self that hurt Eve.

* * *

><p>"Leave."<p>

Elesis stood guard in front the door to Eve's room, her sword unsheathed. She glared at Chung for his crime of hurting her nasod friend.

It didn't help that Chung's room was past Eve's.

Chung wanted to talk to her, to tell her that he regretted what he did to her.

"You've hurt her enough. Leave her alone."

Chung looked over his shoulder to see Rena and Aisha standing behind him, shooting hateful glares at him.

He nodded, hanging his head down as he walked down the hallway and into his room.

He shut the door before collapsing onto his bed.

He yelled into his pillow as he thought back to what the girls' said.

He knew that they were right. He loved Eve and yet he hurt her. He couldn't stay near her knowing it would continue to hurt her.

Getting up, he knew the one thing he had to do.

* * *

><p>Everyone but Eve and Chung gathered in the living room.<p>

Elsword had gone to check on Chung, only to not find him in his room. Instead there was a note. He read it out loud.

_I'm sorry everyone. I betrayed the girl I loved. I refuse to hurt her anymore. Please take care of her._

_Chung_

Chung had left, leaving a note as his only goodbye.

Everyone was silent, trying to process the situation.

"Where is Chung?"

Everyone's head turned towards the source of the question, Eve stood in the entrance leading to the room.

"Chung…Where is Chung?" Her tone wasn't the normal one they were used to, she sounded desperate.

"I need to see him. Where is Chung?" She asked once more. Her body started to shake and her eyes were watery. Something was definitely wrong.

Aisha and Rena quickly ran over to hug and comfort her.

"Where is Chung…?" She asked again. Her voice now started to break.

"Eve. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." Rena assured her.

Eve motioned for the two girls to release her.

"I have to find him."

Everyone was now confused.

"Eve…didn't he hurt you…?" Aisha asked in a way that hopefully didn't bring up any memories.

"Of course not, I love him."

"…"

Everyone looked at Eve in shock. Eve had warned them that her upgrade to Battle Seraph would cost her emotions. And love is definitely an emotion!

Add quickly got over his shock and walked over to Eve. He placed his hands on her head and tilted it from side to side. He looked over each side as he did. When he was done he released her took a step back.

"No screws are loose." He commented. He gave a thumbs up to the rest of the group.

Eve, unamused, quickly slapped him, knocking him away. The group paid no heed to Add as he flew into the wall near them and instead focused on Eve.

"I need to see Chung."

* * *

><p>Chung walked through a forest, he was a few miles away from home.<p>

He was on his way to town, he planned to stay there for a bit; far away from Eve, until he could think of somewhere else to go.

**"Grrrr"**

The bushes nearby shook, Chung could see something in it.

He quickly took his stance with his Destroyer, aiming it at the bushes. A large black wolf emerged. Its red eyes fixed on him. It slowly walked towards him and Chung got ready to fire.

However, he heard the breaking of some twigs behind him. He quickly turned, swinging his Destroyer in the direction, just in time to hit another wolf which had tried to attack him from behind.

The first wolf now lunged at him, he quickly turned back ahead, pointing the barrel at the incoming wolf. He fired, completely obliterating it.

Then a howl pierced the air around him.

Chung looked around, seeing more wolves emerge from the sides of trees and bushes.

He again took his stance, one wolf darted at him, only for it to be smacked away.

Two more lunged at him from different angles but he repelled them, smacking one while shooting the other.

Four more dashed towards him from his front, he fired, hitting two of them. Just before he could hit the next two, he heard a snarl and a saw a large shadow which came from above him.

He quickly raised his Destroyer to defend himself but the weight of the beast was enough to knock him down.

With his back on the ground, Chung quickly pushed against the wolf but the two wolves from previous had now reached him, tackling and clawing him away from his Destroyer.

He kicked one of the wolves away but not before it quickly clawed at him, just barely grazing his forehead.

The other one, tried to get on top of him but he managed to grab him in his hands and toss it away.

He scrambled to his feet and quickly backed up into a tree.

He looked as a few wolves gathered around his Destroyer, intent on keeping him away from his weapon.

Then a single wolf charged at him.

He put his hands up in front of him, so that the fangs and claws would not bury into his head.

He braced himself for a struggle with it but was saved from the effort of fighting the beast off when a laser flew through, hitting the wolf straight in the heart. It quickly fell onto the ground, limp and silent.

Chung watched as a few more lasers shot out, each one hitting a wolf with deadly precision.

When it was all done, he looked to see all the wolves, dead on the ground.

He looked over to where the lasers came from, there was only one person he knew who had attacks like that.

Eve stepped out into his view.

"Eve?" Chung was shocked, of all people to help him, it would be the one he loved and betrayed.

This was their first time seeing each other since that night.

"Why are you here..." He had left to not hurt Eve any more.

"I wanted to see you." She answered in her usual monotone voice.

He took a moment to process.

"...Why?" He asked, he didn't deserve being so close to her again. He had hurt her yet she wanted to see him.

"Because thanks to you, I received my emotions again."

"Emotions?"

Chung was confused. He was in love with her by the time she warned him about the upgrade. It pained him, knowing that once Eve went through with it, his feelings would never be returned. He wanted to grab and hold her, pleading to her to not do it but he was just too weak to say anything. Just like that night he was too weak to control himself.

Chung's body trembled in despair, his own weakness kept putting the love of his life further and further away from him.

He looked to see her approaching him, the same blank look along the wonderful eyes that he loved.

He wanted to run up to her, to hold her, to kiss her but he felt not worthy to do so.

He turned around wanting to run away but his legs just wouldn't move. Before he knew it, the arms of the girl he loved, wrapped around him from behind.

"Chung…Please listen..." Her voice now sounded tender. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

He stayed still, taking in her warmth. He shivered a little, in a way he had wanted something like this to happen, physical contact between them but since her upgrade, it seemed useless to try.

"That night…my emotions returned and I remembered something…something important."

Eve pushed against his back, making him turn around but while keeping him in her grasp.

He was now facing Eve, by desire, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. He had always wanted to do that.

He looked down to see her looking back up at him, he was surprised by what he saw.

There was a smile, a slight smile curved on her lips.

"I remembered that I love you Chung."

Chung simply stared at her, trying to process everything. She remembered she loved him which meant that she was in love with him from before she got the upgrade…

Yet again, his control grew weak. He quickly moved forward, taking Eve on the lips. She grabbed onto him, pulling him tighter into her as their tongues swirled around each other.

They parted for a moment as the two tried to catch their breath. Eve wanted to clarify something.

"…That's why I said it was alright."

He smiled at her, resting his forehead against hers before their lips met once again.

After a while, they again parted for a chance to breath. This time Chung had something to say to her.

"I wish I could make it up to you."

She arched back, looking at him, pondering his little proposal.

"That night…was the first time I've had sexual procreations."

A wave of guilt quickly hit him. He was so consumed in lust that night that he ignored the fact that he took Eve's virginity, and his guilt and regret over all of it made him forget.

"…Eve…" He was going to apologize again when Eve gently placed her hand on his lips, silencing him.

"You **will** give me a better second experience." She said in her usual monotone voice, though this time, it sounded like a command, one which he would gladly follow.

She grabbed his collar forcing his head down. He remained silent and obedient as she whispered into his ear.

"Is that alright?"

A smile grew on Chung's face. To Eve's surprise, he picked her up in a bridal style fashion and started walking to town, intent on finding a nice hotel the two could spend some time at...

She nuzzled her cheek with him and nestled herself against him to enjoy the ride.

He kissed the side of her then moved to her ear to whisper his answer.

"It's alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**I feel as if I broke Eve's character at the end…but idk. I thought it was a cute way to end the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

The rest of the group watched the entire scene from behind the trees.

All of the girls couldn't help but giggle while Elsword and Raven smiled and nodded.

However the only one that wasn't a part of it was Add. He simply watched, silently and intently.

"Well, now that those two loves birds made up. How about we go home?" Elsword suggested. Everyone else but Add agreed.

The group started to walk back but they quickly noticed that Add was not with them.

Looking back, Add was still there watching.

"Add! Give them some privacy!" Aisha yelled, though not loud enough for the couple to hear them.

"Are you kidding? This is good research material!" He replied. His face was red, and there was a small trail of drool on the side of his mouth.

"A human and a nasod having sex? I missed it the first time! I can't miss it again!"

He unzipped his fly, pulling out a pen and a pad of paper from god knows where. He looked back towards the couple and started to write.

"This is porn for science!"

The group just face palmed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I really enjoyed Add in this one...<strong>


End file.
